It's a I Don't Know Yet
by Anglo-Beauty96
Summary: summary inside, read if you dare, though you shouldnt need a summary, the title should give it all away. Rated T for some violence/drama


Summary: Karin's preggers.. Her dad isn't the problem. No, Isshin is only too happy that his 21 year old daughter is finally granting him with a grandchild. But the problem is Ichigo. He won't take it too kindly when he finds out who the baby daddy is.

**Note: This Story is not for HitsuHina/HitsuMatsu lovers..**

**Karin burst through the door excitedly yelling," Tadaima!" Everyone came rushing to the living room, Yuzu, Isshin, Ichigo, Rukia and Orihime. "Soo, give us the results." they all said in unison. **

"**Well…" said Karin, her face lighting up, "I'M GOING TO HAVE A BABY!"**

**Isshin passed out, along with Ichigo. And then, Rukia, along with all the other mother hens, crowded around her wanting all the little details of the doctor visit, but Karin refused to tell. **

****

**-thirty minutes later-**

**Karin had just exited the shower and finished outing her clothes on when Yuzu called for her," Ka-chan it's time for dinner; you best get down here and eat now that you're eating for two. If you don't, I'll force feed you." Karin groaned, and trudged down the stairs for dinner. She sat quietly at the crowded little dinner table, between Rukia and Yuzu. Her father had, since the start of dinner, been going on about how proud he was to finally have a grandson, and Karin had had enough of it. "Dad, I don't even know what it's going to be yet, so you can't." Karin stated quietly. After a moment of laughter, everyone fell silent. Then Ichigo spoke up," So Karin, who's the lucky man?" questioned Ichigo. "I'd rather not tell you nii-san, but I suppose I should. It's Toushiro."Karin trailed off. Ichigo said nothing, but the girls, although a little shocked, squealed in excitement for her. They did make such a cute couple. "Sooo, I'm gonna go now." Karin said as she slipped away from the table, and outside into her blue and white Nissan Skyline. It reminded her of Toushiro, and that she was heading to his place to tell him the happy news. She started the car, revved the engine, and sped off, Ichigo right behind her in his Mazda Furai. In less than 5ive minutes, they were at Toushiro's chosen residence in the middle of Karakura. Ichigo, with his incredible shunpo, was, of course, at Toushiro's door, and punching him in the face before she could even say a word. **

"**What in the flying ducks was that for?" Toushiro yelled as he gripped his bleeding nose. "YOU IMPREGNATED MY LITTLE SISTER!" hollered Ichigo. "I did? Karin, when were you going to tell me?" questioned Toushiro. "I was on my way to tell you, but Ichigo followed me." confessed Karin. **

"**C'mon Karin, let's go celebrate." Toushiro said as he whisked Karin away to his Suzuki Kizashi, and off to their favorite coffee shop. Once they entered "Nagina's", Toushiro pulled Karin over to a table in the middle of the shop, and pulled Nagina, the owner and one of Karin's personal friends, over as well. "Nagina, we need two of your pumpkin spice lattes. Karin is pregnant, with my child." Toushiro exclaimed. Nagina smiled, warmth, and tears of joy, glittering in her amber depths. "It's on the house," she says cheerfully," Everyone, Karin's having a baby!" Nagina scurried off to grab the lattes, and left them to the hoots, hollers, and congratulations of their friends. Until now Karin hadn't realized how many were in the shop. She blushed, bowing her head modestly. Then, she raised her head at the sudden silence in the shop. That is when she noticed Toushiro, on bended knee at her side. He was holding a tiny, open ring box that held a delicate, silver ring with a 3 carat princess cut diamond in the center, surrounded by a cluster of tiny amethysts. It was absolutely the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, except for maybe Toushiro. "Karin Kurosaki, would you do me the honor of my wife?" asked Toushiro. Karin's only reply, was to hug him as he slipped the delicate ring onto her finger.**

**Tomorrow, they would worry about the wedding plans; tomorrow they would worry about the baby.**


End file.
